Blue Dragon: Revelations
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: Kluke, Shu, and Jiro reunite in Jibral! With reunion comes new adventures and truths that send the trio spiraling into chaos. Rated K for now, may change is late late chapters! Summary sucks, I know, but I love the game and the characters. Hope to see you inside!
1. Prologue

Hello, and welcome to my first ever Blue Dragon story! Finished the _Blue Dragon_ Xbox360 game on and absolutely loved it! The characters, the drama, the art style- it was so good! This little gemstone was brought to you by six hours of absolute boredom that was occasionally interrupted by sport updates that I had no interest in. I do not own rights to _Blue Dragon/Blue Shadow_, but I do own this story and its plot! Enjoy!

* * *

**Blue Dragon: Revelations **

**Prologue**

"How is the Shadow-Watch coming along?" one of the laboratory assistants asked, coming up behind a young man that was leaning over a workbench.

"Amazingly well, I can't believe how quickly it's coming together!" He raised his head and smiled as Minotaur took the opportunity to remove the small ring from around one of his horns. The ring provided a connection between the device and the shadow, which allowed mana to pass between the two as a form of power. Jiro thanked his shadow, which dissolved into his natural shadow, before standing and stretching to his full height of 6ft while removing his dark emerald rectangular spectacles. They happened to match the shirt that he had salvaged from his old tunic, a vest with multiple hidden pockets that he had made himself out of light beige colored leather and wore black stained jeans that were straight cut. His hair was slightly shorter than how it used to be, but it was in its original style. "It's great that I have such excellent helpers with it as well." He raised an eyebrow as the assistants let out a collected gasp and began whispering amongst themselves, a few of the female assistants' faces becoming tinted with pink.

"I was referring to my friends, but you all were a great help too." Jiro hummed softly as he looked to the clock. It was still early evening and she wouldn't be off for a couple more hours. He recalled the look of surprise on her face when he presented the prototype and pearl earrings to her. Ever since they were younger, he had told her of how much he cared for her, but each time he asked for a date she changed the topic. He was a patient person and he would be willing to wait however long it took for her to realize that he truly loved her.

"Speaking of which, I better make sure he hasn't forgotten that he said he was going to swing into town to see us before he went to the Aurora Ruins." Turning on the Shadow-Watch (or the S-Watch, as he fondly called it), he said the correct command that created a new voice message that asked when he would be in town then sent it. Nearly an hour later he received a reply saying that his friend would arrive around midnight and that he couldn't wait to see them both.

**…**

"I still haven't gotten used to this thing yet," a young man scratched the back of his head as he sent his reply. "it's so weird." Blue Dragon rolled his eyes, saying that it was no different than a normal watch, then pointed to a small ring that he wore. Shu pointed out that it was like the rings around his horns and that he shouldn't be complaining as he came to a stop at the top of a hill. The sun was sinking behind Jibral Castle, casting the surrounding land in its shadow. "We're almost there."

"What are you planning on giving them this time?" the shadow asked as Shu resumed walking. "Last time you gave Jiro an ancient engine part and Kluke another flower." A somewhat sheepish yet embarrassed look overcame Shu's features, causing Blue Dragon to facepalm. "You forgot, didn't you?"

The shadow wielder's cheeks tinted pink despite his efforts to hide his embarrassment. "N-no, of course I haven't!" Blue Dragon narrowed his eyes and moved so that he was eye level with his 6ft 2in wielder. "I have another ancient machinery part for Jiro and…uh…" A lump formed in his throat. Honestly, he had been unable to find her anymore unusual plants during his travels. He began to search through his belongings as he walked, pulling out various items from the clothing he needed washed to various accessories that he sometimes used during battles. He blinked as his fingers brushed something unfamiliar and pulled out a small envelope that had a slight bulge to it. A smirk wormed its way onto his lips as he pulled a delicate silver chain from it.

"It's it a bit tacky to give a girl a simple chain?" His smile instantly dropped at Blue Dragon's question. Where was he supposed to get something to put on it when he was in the middle of the wilderness?! "Hey, don't sweat it. We've learned a bunch of new spells, one of them should be able to help us."

"Like what?" Shu scoffed, wracking his brain. "The new Lavarus combined with Groundus then cooled down with Watera would create some sort of stone that I could somehow polish-" His words came to a halt as Blue Dragon held up a hand, a smirk across his snout. The shadow counted down the seconds until the teen caught on to what he was saying. "What are you waiting for?! We have to get it done before we get there! Let's get to work!" He yelped as Blue Dragon cast the spell mere feet ahead of them, fell forward flat on his face as the ground caved, and gasped as icy water shot up from the ground. Raising his head, he was getting ready to let lose a new one when he spotted something glittering from one of the nearby rocks that had formed. Wasting no time, he grabbed a tool from his pack and began working. Blue Dragon had to breathe a soft flame to help get it just right, but Shu's face lit up with the biggest smile since he had last seen his friends as he held up the finished work: a diamond in the shape of a feather. "Think she'll like it?"

Blue Dragon tsked, extinguishing his flame as they approached the castle gates. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend." He glanced up at the moon and noticed the late hour that it was. "It's too late for visiting, you might want to find somewhere to rest."

"Alright, let's stop by Kluke's place first." Shu smiled, tucking the chain and diamond into his pocket and dashing off into the night.

**…**

"Is Maruwina going to be okay, Ms. Kluke?" a young Devee girl asked as her arm was wrapped in gauze. Her green eyes, though they were so narrow they were nearly closed, showed concern as the teen before her smiled assuredly.

She rose and turned to the older Devee, who had been sitting behind the younger one. "Maruwina will be just fine, it was a light sprain. Be sure to put ice on it when it flares up again." With a smile and wave, she sent them on their way. Popping sounds could be heard as Kluke stretched her arms. The past two years have been kind to her, in more ways than one. She was now 5ft 6in, the pink ribbon that once resided in her hair was replaced by the remains of her yellow sash, the black dress now fitted her hourglass form and accentuated her developed chest with a droplet shaped opening that revealed creamy flesh. The dress' skirt was split up her right thigh, revealing tight red shorts that reached her mid-thigh. Yes, she had matured a great deal from the war against Nene. She was now the proud head doctor of the Talta Village Clinic but she was currently traveling while distributing her newest herbal medicine. However, she has been in Jibral for over three weeks now. It had been non-stop since she had arrived but she wasn't going to leave until every last patient was treated. Her eyebrow rose as she stepped into the oddly quiet lobby, finding it empty.

"You saw everybody, I'm impressed." The head doctor of the Jibral clinic offered a smile as they turned off the lights and held the door open for her. With words of returning tomorrow morning, they departed and went their separate ways.

The late night air felt cool against her skin, causing her to shiver slightly. It was getting close to winter and she would need to start wearing a coat soon. Her eyes rose to the crescent moon as her thoughts shifted to her friends. Ever since she had come to Jibral, Jiro had walked her home nearly every night that she worked no matter how late they happened to be. He was probably holed up in the castle lab working on some ancient machinery. It has been four days since she had last seen him, four days since he had confessed his feelings for her for the umpteenth time, four days since he had presented her with the pearl earrings that she was now wearing as well as a new invention called a Shadow-Watch on her wrist that acted as a communication device.

Shu, on the other hand, she hadn't seen for nearly a year now. He liked to travel and had far too much energy for him to know what to do with. Jiro had said that he was going to stop by for a visit but never specified when. The news had originally filled her with excitement, however that feeling has slowly dissipated the more time passed.

She was just approaching the cottage she was given when her hand flew to her head as the scenery around her spun and blurred. This had been happening for the past week but it hadn't been this severe before and it came with piercing pain to her head. Quickly unlocking and entering, she hurriedly made her way to her bedroom where she fell upon her bed as white spots began swimming across her vision. "I guess this means I should stop working myself so hard…" she murmured, her eyes clenching as she waited for it to pass.

Sounds from her kitchen tore through the pain and forced it to recede as adrenaline began to course through her veins. Someone was in her home! Phoenix appeared behind her as she tiptoed her way to the kitchen entry, whispering for her to be cautious. Kluke's hand shot under the island and found the handle of her trusty frying pan as she ducked under the counter. The intruder was opening every cabinet and drawer it came across, as if it was looking for something. Peeking around the corner, she spotted a lean figure a little over six foot pulling out a pair of needle nose pliers. What were they planning on doing with those? Her hands rose above her head as they bent over the counter, their attention focused on whatever was in their hands, and swung with all her might.

* * *

Aaaaand done! I can't wait to see what happens next!


	2. Stirred

Hello, and welcome to my first ever Blue Dragon story! I do have certain characteristics from the anime present (such as the shadows speaking) and you can expect to see more conversions! I do not own rights to _Blue Dragon/Blue Shadow_, but I do own this story and its plot! Enjoy!

* * *

**Blue Dragon: Revelations**

**_Stirred_**

One second he was standing and putting the finishing touches on the pendant and the next he was spinning on his heel, hand quickly latching onto the frying pan's handle as it prepared to collide with his head. His lips lifted into a smile as his eyes quickly found her figure in the darkness. "I thought I heard you come in. Sorry, I kind of let myself in." She shouted for him to identify himself and his head tilted to the left as a slight twinge of sadness pierced his chest. "C'mon, don't you recognize me?"

"I would have a better chance of that if I could actually see your face!" she all but screeched, attempting to wrench the pan from the intruder's grasp. Their mild tenor voice rose and fell as they struggled, but their breathing remained level and calm no matter how hard she attempted to remove their vice-like grip. "How dare you let yourself into my home!" Whoever this man was, they were seriously strong! "Fine! Phoenix!"

"Easy there!" Blue Dragon blocked the blow that Phoenix had aimed at his wielder, earning a grunt. "Let's all calm down!" The feathered shadow retreated once she had seen for herself that they were indeed friendly and gestured for the dragon to follow her outside. Now that they were stronger, in more ways than one, they were now able to separate themselves from their wielders and able to act independently so long as they remained within a certain distance.

A snap of her fingers and the lights flared to life; a handy feature courteous of Jiro. Kluke stepped closer to peer into Shu's face, her frying pan at the ready in case he tried anything. His solid jawline, the messy hair that was as dark as the night outside, the ragged yet athletic styled clothing did nothing to conceal the now lean and solid muscles that were testament to his training, but it was his eyes that put her suspicions to rest. They were the same almond shape that she remembered and their almost black hue was softened with the darkest of chocolates.

His lips parted, an apology for letting himself in and not arriving sooner, but stiffened as the frying pan fell to the floor with a bang, one of her fingers rising to press against his lips. "Kluke?" Slim arms wrapped around his waist as she came closer, her forehead resting against his collarbone as her figure trembled slightly. His body slowly relaxed as she tightened her hold, his own arms rising to wrap protectively around her. The smell of antibacterial cleaners that clung to her clothes could never hope to cover the natural scent of Kluke; starfruit with a hint of amber and the faintest hints that reminded him of a simpler time when she worked on machines instead of people. It was as he was debating on clasping the thin chain of silver around her neck that pain erupted from the back of his head, causing him to yelp in surprise and retreat several steps as she crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with a glare, a familiar wrench in her hand. "What was that for?!"

"You disappear for an entire year and can't bother yourself to pick up the phone and send a message or call?!" The happiness that she felt to see him alive and well had to be set aside for now. There was some serious payback to be had. The fire in her hazel hued orbs burned him just as effectively as if she were using a spell and the occasional tap on the wrench was testimony to her thoughts of using it again. Kluke stepped towards him, her wrench at the ready. "Do you have any idea how much we were worried? Jiro hasn't finished that location feature yet so how were we to know where you were? You could have been rotting in the middle of a monster's lair somewhere and we wouldn't have known!"

"Kluke-"

"LET ME FINISH!" She threateningly raised the wrench, earning a flinch from the man before her. "There was no way for us to know if you were in trouble, no way for us to know if you were dead or alive! How do you think that made us feel?! Weren't you worried about us?!"

He held up his hands, a silent gesture for permission to speak. "I knew you would be safe and sound while here in Jibral. Jiro is our friend, he would never let anything happen to you and we both know that. We are all capable of taking care of ourselves, Kluke. You can hold your own if anything were to happen and Jiro would be here in case you would need help, believe me!"

"You're using that as an excuse to not visit or stay in contact?" she scoffed, her shoulders slumping. "That we aren't kids anymore and should act like the adults that we are? That's rich coming from you. Jiro and I had to dig you out of so many holes since we've known each other that we would be handed the title of the World's Best Babysitters!" Kluke fixed him with a glare. "Let me guess: no one knows you're here because you couldn't figure out the ShadowWatch, which means that you have no place to stay tonight, and by the smell of it you haven't had a bath in days. You may have grown physically, but you are still the act-first-ask-questions-later boy from a small village in the middle of the desert."

Shu's expression, which had been been flickering between confusion and anger, now rested slack with uncertainty. Her words hurt but they were true. Had he been focusing too much on his physical power that he slackened in becoming a true adult? She and Jiro had been alike in that way, more mature than he could stand sometimes. They took their responsibilities head on and even took on a few of his own when he failed to do so. Their quick thinking, not to mention their strategic thought process and carry through, had bailed his behind out of things that would have killed anyone else. Not everything could be thought out like that though and they would sometimes take too long to come to a decision. Action was just as important as careful thinking. His lips lifted into a smile. "Things always end up working out, so why worry about something you can't do anything about?"

A sigh slipped from the woman before him, bringing his attention to her physique. Her curves were more evident now, especially the mounds on her chest. He never understood why girls developed differently than boys but the combination of his travels and physical maturity quickly discovered that he had a type, one that he would never have guessed. His eyes rose to her face as she rubbed at her eyes, concern filling him when he spotted the deep shadows underneath her caramel-apple orbs. Stepping forward, he gently took her wrist and lowered it so he could better peer into her face. Suspicion began to build as he noticed her pale coloring and the slight hollowing of her cheeks. She was sick and judging from the thinness of her wrist she had been for a while now. "How long?" It was his turn to put a finger to her lips when she attempted to change the subject. His attention fixated to the window, extending his mental consciousness to his shadow and received a confirmation from Phoenix that her wielder had been fighting whatever was was ailing her for a week. Without so much as a word, he gently knocked her knees out from under her so that he could collect her in his arms and trudged towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?!" she screeched, clinging to him for dear life with one hand while the other attempted to rip out his ponytail. "Put me down, now!" Kluke raised the wrench, aiming for his knee, and gasped as he used the targeted knee to knock the tool from her hand then kicked it into the living room as they passed. Her eyes narrowed slightly when he sent her his signature smile as he placed her on the stairs.

"You go upstairs and take a shower. I'm going to whip you up something so good you'll be passing out in food bliss." He raised an eyebrow when she didn't move from the stair he had put her on. "Don't make me put you in the shower myself."

"In your dreams!" She scoffed, crossing her arms and darting up the stairs so he wouldn't see the bright pink that stained her cheeks. "Don't even think of peeping!"

He rolled his eyes as a door slammed and the sound of running water came soon after. His gift was going to have to wait. Stepping into the kitchen, he quickly searched the cabinets and pantry, quickly finding more than what he was used to having on hand, and only had to request Phoenix's assistance on using the appliances twice. Blue Dragon had hunted a wild bull, offering the leftovers for Shu to use, and the kitchen was soon filled with the smell of chili. With two bowls plated and topped with the shredded cheese he had found in the refrigerator and two spoons, he called for Kluke and took his seat at the dark stained table. It wasn't until he had consumed three bowls in total that he began to worry. He couldn't hear anything from upstairs and she hadn't responded when he had told her the food was ready. After reheating her bowl and grabbing a glass of water, he turned off the stove while covering the pot and began making his way upstairs. "Kluke?" he called, reaching the top and spotting the dissipating steam coming from the bathroom. The light was off and there where wet footprints leading to one of the rooms, its door closed and a faint light flickering every once in a while. He rapped his knuckles against the wood, calling her name once more, then opened the door slowly. The threat of the wrench was put to rest, sitting quietly and safely in the living room, but he of all people knew that she could make a weapon out of anything. His movements froze as he spotted a figure on the bed, quickly moving to close the door, but he paused as a weak voice called out for him to come in.

Kluke was clothed in a dark red pajama night dress that reached her knees, but it had ridden up when she had fallen onto the bed when a dizzy spell had hit her. The room was warping in every which way and the pounding in her head was not helping in the slightest. Movement from the door had originally caught her attention and a shaky hand rose as it moved with speed that caused her vision to swim. "Not…so fast…slower…" she moaned, her other hand rising to cover her eyes when the light on her bedside table came to life. A voice came from above her, apologizing before the light disappeared, and narrowed her eyes in an attempt to bring the room into focus as familiar arms carefully slipped her under the covers. "Shu…"

"Easy," he whispered, keeping his voice low so as to not cause her anymore pain. Drawing the gold hued duvet up to her waist and draping a spare blanket that he had found at the foot of the bed over her shoulders. She mumbled something under her breath, about Phoenix lighting the fireplace to help warm the room, and he sent a silent thank you to the feathered shadow while leaning her back against the headboard. "you really need to start taking care of yourself. What would you have done if I weren't here?" He collected a very small portion of the chili onto the spare spoon he had and waived it under her nose. "Think you can open your mouth?"

Her jaw instantly went slack then closed the second the spoon's contents had been emptied onto her tongue. Kluke's eyes widened in surprise as fire erupted in her mouth, her vision clearing instantly. She would have darted for the bathroom sink if it weren't for Shu's hand that held her steady and quickly downed the glass of water he offered. "What in the world is in that?!"

"Lots of things," he smiled, waiting patiently while she attempted to calm the raging fire in her mouth. It waivered when he spotted the excessive sweat that covered her body. The room was still cool and the soup was borderline lukewarm, not to mention that she hadn't been under the covers for very long. Leaning forward, he rested the back of his hand on her forehead while his other rose to his own. No doubt about it. "Yup, your fever is pretty high up there. I noticed it earlier but now I'm sure you're sick." She sighed, unable to stifle the shiver that passed through her body. Shu shook his head, his hand rising to rest atop of her head. "Don't you worry. We'll get you back on your feet in no time. But first," he reached over and picked up the bowl and spoon. "you have to eat."


	3. Sparks

SO LET ME TAKE THIS TIME TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE CONFUSION!

I HAD NO IDEA THAT I HAD UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER! I WENT ON A TRIP TO SPEND TIME WITH MY FAMILY THIS EASTER AND THOUGHT "Hey, why don't I double check on my stories?" AND I FELT SOOOOOOO HORRIBLE WHEN i REALIZED THAT THE CHAPTERS WERE WRONG!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO ATTEMPTED TO BRING THIS TO MY ATTENTION BY FLOODING MY INBOX WITH MESSAGES "Wait, what happened?" and "Did I miss something?" I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T REALIZE SOONER BUT I HAVE MADE FIXES! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY, EVERYONE!

Hello, and welcome to my first ever Blue Dragon story! I do have certain characteristics from the anime present (such as the shadows speaking) and you can expect to see more conversions! I do not own rights to _Blue Dragon/Blue Shadow_, but I do own this story and its plot! Enjoy!

* * *

**Blue Dragon: Revelations**

**Sparks**

A hand came down on a young man's shoulder, startling him awake. Jiro blinked rapidly as one of the assistants offered him a steaming mug. "What time is it?" His eyes widened when they said it was just past midnight and jumped to his feet, explaining that he would be back after sunup as he slipped on his coat and darted out the door. "I can't believe I fell asleep at the bench again!" He scolded himself as he slipped through the streets of slumbering Jibral, footsteps quick yet light. Worry began to fill Jiro as the familiar clinic came into view but found that it was dark and locked up. She might have reached home already but he was still going to try to make it up to her. There was a bakery not too far that she loved to stop at for breakfast but even it wouldn't be open for a couple hours. He made a quick stop at his own place, nestled just above the lab in one of the upper lofts, since it wouldn't be open for a few more hours.

The hot water trickled down his figure as he worked the shampoo into his ebony hair. The suds filling the steamy air with the smell of bergamot, blue sage, and lemon grass were calming to his senses and was one that Kluke recommended. He had to admit, she had good taste. Since he always showered in the morning and only saw her at night, it was nearly impossible for her to get the full affect of her choice. The assistants at the lab were always giving him compliments for it but their opinions paled in comparison to the one he wished to hear. Today, was his day off. Maybe he could take her to lunch after they caught up over breakfast. A smile lifted his lips at the thought as the water ceased flowing and he stepped out onto the tiled bathroom floor, glancing at his reflection as he entered the bedroom. He had taken a page out of Shu's book and had resolved himself to a routine that had paid off tremendously.

His once skinny and weak frame now had some build; toothpick arms and legs now were shapely and his once porcelain torso that was soft as playdough now had the ghosting of a two pack and a chest that was firm to the touch yet moved with fluid motion. Not the figure of a warrior of legend, but he wasn't the weak boy he once was. A swipe of the towel over his body and the floor, swinging it over the rack so it would dry with minimal wrinkling, he turned his attention to the closet. A slate gray v-neck tee, loose white and electric blue plaid patterned button up that he left open, khaki pants and his traditional black slip-ons were his choices for the day. With his new figure came a new sense of style, one that he had grown to appreciate more than what he used to wear. Checking the clock, he locked the apartment back up and slipped back out onto the streets as he placed his black framed spectacles on.

"Aren't you the early bird," the elderly woman greeted as he stepped up to the window, wiping her hands on the apron around her waist. "must be a special girl that you would come the second we open."

He chuckled, nodding his head slightly. "May I have an order of two strawberry and cream Danish buns, three whole wheat oatmeal muffins, and a blueberry with lemon glaze crêpe." She went straight to work, saying that it would be a few minutes, and suggested that he grabbed himself something to drink from her daughter. The girl took her grandmother's place, her golden hair gathered into a braid that crowned her as if she was royalty and sparkling violet orbs that matched her smile. He offered a smile in return as he placed an order for two cappuccino, one mocha with a hint of molasses and the other caramel with two spoons of sugar. Jiro turned his attention away from the window as she disappeared with a wink, his thoughts going out to his other friend. Where was Shu now?

"There you are, sugar." The woman reappeared with a box wrapped in emerald colored ribbons, placing the two steaming drinks next to it. She raised an eyebrow when the man before her didn't move for a few seonds. Reaching through the window, she lightly flicked his shoulder, snapping him from his internal world to join the rest of them in the real one. "Boy, you are as smitten as my kitten." The girl from before blushed profusely before hididng in the next room, earning a shake from the old woman. "Does she know how you feel about her?"

He sighed, collecting his order and leaving more than enough money on the sill. "I don't know how else to make it more obvious."

"Materialistic things can only say so much," she winked, collecting the fare. "perhaps what you need, young man, is to sweep her off her feet with an adventure."

Jiro paused, his eyes locking with her own momentarily before she turned away, then he continued on his way. Maybe she was right. He had showered Kluke with gifts, the pearl earrings not too long ago for example, but she had never been one to value objects. Mentally kicking himself, he slipped through the streets until he reached the one that lead directly to Kluke's house. He remembered when she had first moved to Jibral to help with the clinic and remembered how she had offered to sleep in the clinic so that she could stay closer to the patients. She was insitant on not needing anything too extravagant, but he and the clinic owner had other things in mind. Jiro had pulled a few favors with some of his clients and they had quickly built a state-of-the-art home that was later gifted to Kluke. He, however, wanted to remain anonymous since he was sure that if she knew that he had a hand in it she would have further refused the house.

"You've always had good intentions." Minotaur appeared behind him as they left city limits. "Females are especially tricky, Kluke is no exception."

"You've got that right," Jiro sighed, shaking his head. "and maybe I should take that old woman's advice."

The shadow fixed his wielder a knowing look before fixing his attention on the house that came into view. "Seems quiet. I'll hang back unless you need me." And disappeared.

He cast one last look at his ShadowWatch, the time flashing at just past two. Just as he was debating on whether or not to come back later, one of the upstairs room's lights turned on then off. Was it a signal for him to come in? Jiro hesitantly knocked and blinked as Phoenix responded through a telepathic link that he could enter. The smell of spices were so strong that he was temporarily overwhelmed, his eyes watering slighty as he briefly explored the downstairs after closing the front door. It was as he was reentering the main hallway that he caught sight of something under the glasstop coffee table: a wrench. His eyebrow rose as he deposited the food and drinks onto the wooden part and picked up the tool. "Didn't think she still had this."

"I didn't either," a voice came from behind him, causing him to shake his head and chuckle as he turned to the stairs. The smile he had waivered slightly when he spotted Shu standing at the bottom, his clothing damp. "but trust me when I say that she can still use it as good as she used to." Jiro stiffened as Shu threw one of his arms over his shoulders in a side embrace. "Good to see you!"

The scientist smiled, briefly returning the embrace before slipping from the other's grasp. Concern was beginning to fill him the longer he studied his friend. It was early in the morning, Shu was alone with Kluke in her own house, and his clothing was damp. This whole situation was beginning to feel a little too suspicious. "I see you made it back into town, it's good to see you." Jiro reinforced his smile. "Where's Kluke?"

Shu gestured for him to follow as he entered the kitchen, depositing two bowls into the kitchen sink while grabbing a container from one of the cabinets. "Upstairs. Did you know that she's been sick?"

Jiro's thoughts instantly shifted from being concerned about how familiar Shu was with the kitchen to the woman they shared affections for. He took the stairs two at a time and nearly blew the bedroom door off its hinges. Heat instantly flooded his face when she woke with a start and sat up, her nightgown falling low enough that a hint of cream colored flesh was visible. Jiro bowed his head, clearing his throat while waiting for her to adjust herself and only raised it when she called his name. He moved to sit on the bed next to her, relieved to see a shawl firmly wrapped around her shoulders and collected her hands in his. Her skin was paler than usual and there was a dull heat radiating from her that was almost masked by the fire burning in the fireplace. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Her head fell slightly, a sigh slipping from between her lips. First Shu and now Jiro were here under one roof. She knew how much they both cared for her, but she also knew how they felt about knowing how each other felt. The tension between the three was always strenuous, and she held most of it. She didn't ask for her heart to be torn between her two best friends! If only things were… different. Kluke raised her head, her hazel orbs meeting his brown. "I didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry, Jiro, I didn't want to distract you from your work."

"You're a distraction I welcome anytime," his hands tightened slightly around hers as he leaned forward and collected her in his arms. "I want you to tell me next time you don't feel good or something happens, okay?" Jiro felt her rest her head on his shoulder as one of arms slid around him in a brief embrace. The heat radiating from her body was growing and he could feel her trembling slightly. He lightly pressed the back of his hand against her damp forehead and shook his head when he found her fever was higher than he thought. "I'm going to call the clinic," he said, resting her back against the headboard. "you're going to stay right here and rest."

"But they need me."

"You are staying put." His sudden harsh tone caught her completely by surprise, her swimming vision clearing enough for her to see the stern expression on his face. Jiro cupped her face in his hands, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You've helped a lot of people since you've come here, and every one of those patients would want you to take care of yourself." With one last smile, he stood and left the room.

Kluke could only blink in astonishment as the bedroom door swung closed. Did that just happen?! It had to have been the fever altering her perception. That's the only way to explain why Jiro was being so…straight forward all of a sudden. He was always so gentle with her and never raised his voice when talking to her, and yet he had just now. A different kind of heat bloomed in her cheeks as she recalled the almost definitive look in his eyes as he told her to stay where she was. Her attention shifted upward as a weight settled on the bed and offered a smile to the men who sat at her sides. Kluke's eyes widened as they each raised a hand and light began to pool in their palms like water. She had seen the spell, used the spell so many times that she instantly knew their intentions. "Don't waste your mana on me, I'll be fine in no time."

Shu shook his head. "When was the last time you were at full strength, physically and magically?"

"We don't think of it as wasting." Jiro's lips lifted briefly from the stern line they were in.

She sheepishly shrugged and placed a hand in each of their own. Upon contact, a cooling sensation crept up her arms and slowly began to spread throughout her being. It wasn't until the heat that had been plaguing her began to ebb that she realized just how bad she was. A gasp slipped from her lips as a sharp pain flared from within her chest then eased into bliss and the stubborn knot that had found its way into her left shoulder slowly unraveled as the cool sensations spread farther. "Okay, that's enough," she whispered as the mana reached her middle. "Jiro, Shu, I'm fine now." Jiro's expression became tight as she attempted to pull her hand away, Shu also tightening his hold on her hand. Why was she trying to pull away? Her movements froze as the magic penetrated her spine and a loud crack pierced the air, causing a cry to tear from her throat. They both ceased the mana in time to catch her as she slumped forward, each exchanging looks of concern as she cried softly for a few seconds. She explained that she had hurt herself at the clinic a while back while caring for a patient that was nearly three times her size. No one at the clinic knew magic and hers was always so low that she couldn't attempt fixing herself. "And I didn't say anything because you two don't have medical experience."

"And yet we fixed you as good as new," they chorused, rolling their eyes. "give us a little credit." Surprise filled their features as her arms wrapped around their necks and pink entered their cheeks as soft lips pressed against their temples in turn.

"I've missed you both," she smiled, pulling away and crossing her arms. "but I want you to get out of my room."


	4. Spellbound

Hello, and welcome to my first ever Blue Dragon story! I do have certain characteristics from the anime present (such as the shadows speaking) and you can expect to see more conversions! I do not own rights to _Blue Dragon/Blue Shadow _or the song_ "Hallelujah"_, but I do own this story and its plot! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Blue Dragon: Revelations**_

Spellbound

They retreated to the living room once Kluke had fallen back asleep, keeping their voices lowered so as to not wake her. Their shadows had returned to them not too long ago once Phoenix had returned to her wielder. Jiro's unease at finding Shu alone with Kluke still lingered in the back of his mind but his friend's unchanging naïve nature quieted the suspicious voice. "So, Shu, it seems you've been doing well."

"You could say that," the teen shrugged, reaching behind the sofa they sat on and pulled out a ragged pack that looked as if it was on its last string. It had once been a sunshine yellow with red straps and dark green buckles, but now the colors were faded and left the pack with a pastel theme. Shu tossed the ancient machine part to the scientist. "here you go. It was about twenty kilometers from where you initially thought it was. Looks like there still a few bugs to work out on your Location Feature. That's the part you needed, right?"

Jiro's eyes immediately lit up as he caught the part. "Perfect, this is a clockwork flywheel." He flashed Shu an apologetic smile as he shrugged. "It's great, thanks."

"The place is pretty snazzy," Shu raised an arm and swept it around him. "a little too over the top if you ask me." He missed the brief second where his friend's expression became one that said "who asked you?" when he turned his attention to the windows as light began to fill the room. "Wow, is it morning already?"

"Whoa there." Jiro held up a hand as the teen moved to stand. "Don't worry about breakfast, I have that taken care of." His expression became one of disappointment as he picked up the two drinks. They had long since cooled and the taste would be ruined if they were reheated carelessly. No matter. The edges of his vision blurred as he focused on the two cups in his hands.

Shu's attention instantly locked on mana that began to gather around the cups. He was going to cast a spell! It was as he leaned forward to stop his friend that he noticed the steam rising from the drinks. "Looks like someone's been practicing," he smiled as Jiro's mana receded and became dormant once more. "that was sweet."

He nodded appreciatively and fixed the spectacles on his nose. A sound from upstairs came as the sun peeked over the horizon. Now was about the time that she got up to head to the clinic. "Which reminds me." Jiro lifted his wrist and voice commanded it to make a call. "Good morning, this is Jiro Hansen _(A/N: I couldn't find any records of their last names, so you'll see me make some up as we go along)_. Yes, it has been awhile…No, I'm feeling just fine. I'm actually calling in regards to Kluke…Your suspicions were correct, she isn't feeling well…I will see to her recovery myself…I'll be sure to pass along your message. Thank you for understanding."

"You really called her work and told them she wasn't going in?"

"They were concerned about her too and even told me that if she tries work they will personally send her back, with force if needed." Jiro fixed Shu with a stern expression. "You know how she gets when she puts her mind to something." Shu had to nod his head in agreement, picking up the bag and pulled out an oatmeal muffin. He knew better than to take one of the Danish sweets. The last time he had eaten one of those, which happened to be her favorite and one that she had been saving, was the last time he had seen her snap. It was as he was preparing to take a bite when his attention shifted upward to the ceiling, unable to sense Kluke's energy anymore. Something was off. "Doesn't it seem a little too quiet to you?" Depositing the two drinks into the heat conserving cabinet, they made their way up the stairs where they found her room to be empty. They checked the study, bathroom, even the attic, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Calm down, you two." Blue Dragon and Minotaur appeared from their shadows on the carpet. "She's fine." They pointed out the window just before returning to their shadow dwellings.

True to their word, they found her outside behind the house in what looked like a medicinal garden. Her back was towards them as they slipped outside and must not have heard the door closing behind them since her attention remained on the plants in front of her. "I may not be able to work, but I can still drop off these medicinal herbs to the clinic. They are running out of Witch Hazel and Poppi Blossoms." Her movements paused as a song began to play in her wireless earbuds. Before she even knew it, her work in the garden had finished and the song was beginning to have its usual effect on her. When was the last time she had felt lighter than air? Far too long for her liking. Her eyes closed as the music washed over her like a tidal wave and allowed the notes to permeate her being. "…_Now I've heard there was a secret chord…that David played, and it pleased the Lord… But you don't really care for music, do you?…It goes like this…The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift…_" Her arms rose as her feet began to dance of their own accord. The ponytail that she had gathered her hair into became untied and the robe she had slipped on fell to the ground as she twirled. A breeze picked up as her movements carried her safely from the garden and into a clear space scattered with clusters of wildflowers, playing with the hem of her vintage styled dress that was covered in silver feathers patterns. Her hands rose and cupped together, a small orb of mana forming between her palms. "_There's a blaze of light in every word, it doesn't matter which you heard…the holy or the broken Hallelujah…_" The ball broke apart and began to float around her as if it the pieces were fireflies. The breeze gathered into a mini whirlwind around her feet as she began the chorus, growing stronger with each "hallelujah" she sang until she was suspended a few feet in the air.

Jiro made to step forward, his expression one of concern, but fell back as Shu shook his head. "Don't worry," he pointed to the swirling wind. Phoenix's outline could be seen in the eye of the wind tunnel and there was no way that she would let harm come to her wielder. "she's alright." Seeing that she wasn't in any mortal danger, he turned his attention to her face as she twirled and danced. All the worry lines that had once plagued her beautiful features were now nonexistent, revealing her mature yet youthful charisma that attracted people to her. The short dress she wore revealed her shapely legs, but his eyes refused to wander elsewhere for respect of his friend. At least that was his first intentions. A nudge from Shu brought his attention to the intricate white lace that covered her voluptuous bosom, asking if the lace had been from a shop in Jibral, and Jiro couldn't help but send his own hallelujah towards the sky. His mind instantly cleared when he realized where Shu had been looking. "Don't you have any decency?"

Shu raised an eyebrow as his friend's tone. The scientist would have been drooling if he hadn't distracted him in some way. He honestly couldn't blame Jiro though. Kluke was gorgeous, even he knew that, and his fairly recent introduction to the male puberty was writhing within him for an unknown reason. She was his dear friend and had harbored feelings for her for years now, but it as if those feelings had grown and morphed into something more. "Might want to wipe your mouth," he pointed to the left corner of his own mouth, a smirk raising his lips. "there's a little something. Wait, I think that might be drool." Anger instantly flared within Jiro at his friend's words. His mouth opened to release a retort but it died on his lips as Kluke returned to earth.

She brushed a hand over her brow as she approached them, her robe draped over the woven basket that held the medicinal herbs. The radiance of her rejuvenated being and sparkle in her eyes took his break away as she raked a hand through her brunette tresses, her smile making the sun seem dim. "Hi, guys! I heard you talking downstairs but I didn't want to interrupt since you guys haven't seen each other in so long." Kluke deposited the basket on the back step before turned and wrapping an arm around each of their necks. This action earned an embarrassed chuckle from Shu and a faint blush from Jiro that she couldn't see. "Thanks for healing me," she stepped away after giving them a faint squeeze. "I guess I should take better care of myself."

"Kluke, I am sorry that I let myself into your house without your permission. I was trying to finish my gift for you." Jiro's eyes narrowed as Shu stepped towards her, one hand rummaging around in one of his pockets before pulling a delicate silver chain from it. A glittering diamond that threw rainbows in ever direction in the shape of a feather hung from the small chain as he clasped it around her neck. "I couldn't find you a new flower, being as I've brought you so many," he gestured out to the garden. "and felt bad so I made you something instead."

Jiro's eyebrows rose as he and Kluke examined the stone. The clarity was as high as if it had been sitting atop a velvet cushion in the palace or in a museum! "You made _that_ yourself?" Blue Dragon voiced from Shu's shadow, confirming that they had indeed made the diamond by the use of a few spells. "Incredible!"

Kluke couldn't take her eyes off the shifting colors and glimpses of her reflection. It was beyond anything she had seen in the jewelry stores and though it has the occasional rough edge, each of them were testimony to the hard work and dedication that Shu had put forth into making it. "It's beautiful," she whispered, releasing the chain and smiling as it nestled just above the neckline of her dress. "I love it."

Jealousy lifted its ugly head in Jiro as she collected Shu in her arms. Minotaur's voice rang in his head to calm down as they separated and turned their attention to him as their stomachs rumbled. A deep breath through his nose did little to calm the anger he felt but it did earn an apologetic smile from Kluke. "Don't worry, I have breakfast inside, it's from your favorite bakery too. I apologize that I didn't walk you home last night so I hope you'll accept the breakfast as-" His words instantly halted as she appeared within inches from his face, her soft breaths tickling his face. Jiro nodded as she asked if there was a cappuccino waiting for her in the heating cupboard. Heat instantly flooded his being as she rose to her tip toes and pressed her lips against his forehead briefly before slipped inside with the basket of herbs, calling back that he was a lifesaver. The faint smell of the wild flowers lingered as he made to follow her but paused in the doorway as he caught sight of Shu's slightly withered expression. "What did you expect? I've been here the whole time while you've been off gallivanting through the wilderness."

Shu wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he silently agreed with Jiro's words. "But that's about to change."

* * *

BlueNovaNF (my partner) really liked this chapter and I hope you do to! Let me know what you think!


End file.
